Watching How to Train Your Dragon 2
by NightFlight08
Summary: Today NightFlight08 transported the whole Berk/Village to watch HTTYD2. I noticed some watching the movies fanfictions aren't finished so im gonna try to make a finished one.
1. Where are we?

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so pls bear with me if there is any errors in my grammar and spelling! Dont hesitate to give me more ideas for other stories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day on Berk, vikings are going around working and the teens are hanging out with their dragons. Well not for Hiccup and Toothless they were at the forge, Hiccup was working on something for Toothless's saddle, when suddenly he go knocked out same with his father, Gobber, the teens and the vikings. In other words the whole village got knocked out.

***In the Cinemas***

**Hiccup's Pov**

I woke up in some strange room thats full of chairs fit for all of the vikings. But the weirdest part was that the whole village was here too.

'What happened?' I thought. Then all the villagers were starting to wake up too, my dad was the first one who woke up after me."Son do you have any idea of where we are?" he asked, "Nope" I said. Then i realize the other vikings were all awake now and alert too, when suddenly a girl came out of nowhere.

**No One's PO****V**

"Hey everyone! Glad everybodys awake and alert" the girl said, "Who are you? and what do you want?" Stoick asked, "Oh silly me didnt even introduce myself. My name is NightFlight08, but you can call me Night and you are all here to watch your future!" Night said. "Wait the future?" Astrid asked, "Yup now sit down on those chairs there, you can sit wherever you want I wont care" Night said, "How can we trust you..Night?" Hiccup asked, "You dont really have a choice do you Hiccup? So go and sit already! We dont have all day!" Night said impatiently. So all the vikings went and sat on the chairs. This is there sitting arrangement.

**Hiccup_Astrid_Fishlegs_Snotlout_The Twins**

**Stoick_Gobber_Spitelout_Gothi**

**The Dragons**

**The Other Vikings**

**NightFlight08**

_Alright thats it for Chapter 1 next Chapter is where the movie's gonna start soooo yeah Cya then! I promise that ill finish this story! Byeeee_

**NIGHTFLIGHT OUT!**** (For this Chap anyway so cya next chapter lets see what they're reactions are gonna be)**


	2. Time to Watch!

_Hey guys! Welcome back! Ok so lets continue on where we left off/of last chapter. So lets go!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

**Chapter 2**

**No one's PO****V**

All the vikings are seated comfortably on their seats and told NightFlight08 that they were ready to watch their future."Alright everyone quiet down! Its time to watch your future and by the way this 5 years into the future, without further adieu lets start!" Night said, all the vikings including the teens quieted down when the screen turned on.

**[An image of Berk is showed with flags and banners]**

**Hiccup-****This...is Berk the best kept secret in this side of,well anywhere. Granted it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

All the vikings murmured in agreement same with the teens. But they also wondered why Hiccup is the one narrating."Hiccup why are ye the one who's narratin?" asked Gobber." I have no idea Gobber" Hiccup said. Then the movie continued..

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons racing by.The group moves, as one receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. Its suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

The vikings and the teens laugh at this. The dragons too but it was more of like a grumble. After the laughs receded they contimued watching.

**Hiccup-Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart.**

All of them agreed with this statement"That is so true" Fishlegs spoke up."I know right" Tuffnut and Ruffnut agreed.While Astrid was also nodding his head same with Hiccup. Snotlout did nothing.

**Hiccup- See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call...**

"What? What is it?" Snotlout asked excited."Would you be patient he's getting there Snotlout" Astrid said annoyed by his antics. Hiccup just shook his head.'I wonder what we will look like' Hiccup thought. While Night was smiling from the top as he read his mind.'Oh you will be so shocked Hiccup so shocked' she thought.While shaking her head in amusement.

**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by.**

**DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, AND ROLL while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses,docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

**Hiccup- DRAGON RACING!**

All the teens and vikings even the dragons jaws dropped.While Stoick was smiling same with Hiccup and Gobber even Gothi."Thats looks cool!"Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted together."Yeah! Im pretty sure ill win!" Snotlout boasted."Oh no here we go again" Hiccup said." Cause im the best dragon rider!" Snotlout boasted.. again. Then Astrid walked up to Snotlout then punched him." Night lets continue" Astrid said"Sure" Night said.

**Its like the aerial version of the Monte Carlo Race. Spectators ROAR. from wooden benches, fastened to the cliff faces and perched over the sea.**

**FISHLEGS, now 20 even larger, rides his gronckle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

"Woah I look different in my 20's" Fishlegs said satisfied. His parents were proud of their son. While all the other teens nod approvingly except for Snotlout of course.

**SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

"I look handsome, right Astrid?" he said while flexing his muscles. Astrid gagged and Hiccup was chuckling in the inside knowing what Astrid would do to his cousin."Not even a bit Snotlout just ew" Astrid punched him in the gut after saying that. All the teens,dragons and vikings laughed evn Night.After that they continued watching.

**Snotlout-Oh, im sorry, Fishlegs! did you want that?**

**Fishlegs-Snotlout! Thats mine!**

"Well not anymore Fishy"Snotlout said.Fishlegs didnt say anything. He just continued to watch the screen. Same with the others.

**Snotlout FALLS BACK, toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on**

**their two-headed Zippleback, BARF BELCH.**

"We look cool" said the twins then they bonked each others helmet together. All the vikings just shooked their heads.Same with the teens and dragons and of course Night.

**Snotlout- Here ya go, babe.**

**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES the sheep with sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

All the vikings jaws dropped, except for Night because she was chuckling."This cannot be possible" Snotlout said while he was looking like someone literally just dumped dragon dung on his head."Ewwww stay away from me from now on Snotlout" Ruff said while she was looking disgusted. "Take her man, she's all yours" Tuff said. Ruffnu shot him a glare but Tuff didnt notice. "Now I am definetly in Valhalla, Thank Thor he finally got the message" Astrid said with a look of relief, while Hiccup was shocked and speechless, his cousin just.. just...nevermind. While Stoick and Gobber were laughing and Spitelout was enraged. After all of this receded they continued

**Snotlout- Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cause you do.**

"Ew just ew" Ruffnut said while Astrid and Hiccup was chuckling.

**Ruffnut- Come on, Barf. Its starting to stink around here.**

**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

"Well your friendzoned Snotlout" Hiccup pointed out while chuckling. After that statement, everyone burst out laughing except for Snotlout.

**Tuffnut- Nope. Still hates you. Lets blow this place, Belch!**

**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion,and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each beackboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

**Stoick- Thats nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trails with NONE!**

'Why am i losing?' Astrid thought while frowning."Were winning!" the twins shouted cheerfully.

**Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

**Stoick- And Hiccup... is nowhere to be found. Hmmm**

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked Night."You'll just have to wait and see" she said. Hiccup nodded then went back to watching.

**Gobber- Scared him off with the big talk, didnt ya, Stoick?**

'What big talk?' they all thought. But Stoick and Gobber had a slight suspicion about it and were smiling slightly.

**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY.. spirited, and competitive as ever, and beautiful depsite herself.**

The teens jaws dropped. Fishlegs, Tuff, Hiccup and Snotlout were all starstrucked. While Ruffnut chuckled, that snapped Fish and Tuff back to reality but the other two were still starstrucked. Astrid was blushing a bit when she saw the reaction of Hiccup who was also a bit pink in the face. When Stoick and Gobber saw, Hiccup's reaction, they smiled. But then Night snapped Hiccup and Snotlout back to reality.

**Astrid- What are you, doing Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

**Snotlout- She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

Ruffnut and Snotlout gagged

**Astrid- Ruffnut?! Didint she try to bury you alive?!**

The twins high fived while Snotlout sunk into his seat. Hiccup was trying not to look at Astrid now, and Astrid was doing the same thing.

**Snotlout- Only for a few hours!**

**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they oeel away, pouring on the speed.**

**Hiccup- Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldnt they?**

"Hiccup is back on!" Gobber said smiling.

**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon friendly additions.**

**Hiccup- We have custom stables... all you can-eat feeding stations.. a full service dragon wash...**

'Hmm Berk looks totally different' though Stoick.

**In the village, a baby Gronckle, sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.**

All the Viking laugh at this.

**Hiccup- Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if i do say so myself.**

**Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead networks of the aqueducts, dousing the flames with surge water.**

"Hm lad why is it that Astrid is the one showing how your fire prevention system works?" Gobber said teasingly. "Oh shut up Gobber" Hiccup shouted then all the vikings laugh at this.

**BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

**Stoick- Its time Gobber**

**Gobber- Righty- ho!**

**(aloud, to the crowd)**

**Last lap!**

**A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other excited.**

**Astrid- The black sheep! Come on Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

Hiccup was silently cheering Astrid on

**Ruffnut- Cmon Barf!**

**Tuffnut- Lets go!**

**Fishlegs- Go Meatlug!**

**GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

"My black sheep!" Sven called out hopelessly. Everyone turned to look at him, but shrugged it off.

**Gobber- This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

**He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb towards it.**

Hiccup is still cheering for Astrid silently.

**Astrid- Up!Up!Up!**

**In a flash Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**

Everyone was shocked. Especially the teens. 'Fishlegs just defeated Astrid'.

**Astrid- No!**

**Fishlegs- Good job, Meatlug!**

**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut**

**Fishlegs- Here you go, darling. Mines worth ten.**

Again everyone was shocked. While Night was laughing at the background. "Ew you too stay away from me from now on" Ruff said. But Fishlegs wasnt listening to her. Cause he was utterly shocked.

**Ruffnut- Yeah! The black sheep!**

**Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

**Astrid- You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

**Ruffnut- Im totally winning!**

**Fishlegs hovers up next to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

**Fishlegs- Were winning together!**

"Ew never" Ruff said disgusted.

**She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending out Fishlegs into an uncontrollable SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, send their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

"Ouch" Gobber said and all the vikings flinched. Same with the teens.

**Ruffnut- No one can stop me now!**

**Tuffnut- Except for me. Were attached genius!**

**He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.**

The twin's parents were exasperated they had the same dragon. They shook their heads.

**Tuffnut- Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly towards them, CLOSING IN.**

**Stoick- Get em Astrid!**

All the vikings and the teens wondered why Stoick is cheering for Astrid only. While Hiccup was smiling because his father was cheering for his crush. The Hofferson's are bewildered. Stoick was smiling brightly.

**Tuffnut/Ruffnut- Its MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining glory!EVERYTHING!**

All the vikings shook their head.

**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twin's hands.**

All the vikings cheered except for the twins. Astrid was smiling, Hiccup was smirking and the other teens were still cheering. After a few minutes everyone calmed down and the movie continued.

**Astrid- Gotcha!**

**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**

'Thats my girl' Thought Mr. Hofferson.

**Ruffnut- Astrid!**

**BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowds ROAR.**

**Stoick- Well played! (gloating, to the crowd) Thats my future daughter-in-law!**

All the vikings were silent."WHAT?!" Snotlout shouted. "It was bound to happen" Gobber said giving Hiccup and Astrid a wink. Stoick was smiling, his son finally got her. The Hoffersons were smiling brightly too. Then suddenly some of the vikings cat-called or wolf-whistled. Astrid and Hiccup were blushing madly, the both of them not looking at eachother, cause it was too awkward.'I cant believe it' thought Hiccup and Astrid (Cause they had a crush on eachother)

**BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into STORMFLY, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sess Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

"Are to trying to KILL ME SNOTLOUT" Astrid shouted enraged. All the vikings looked at Snotlout. But they didnt get an answer because he was whimpering in fear. Spitelout shooked his head. "Oh Im gonna KILL YOU! COME HERE" She started standing up walking towards Snotlout. But got stopped by Hiccup "Astrid, just calm down for a sec pls or else ill call Toothless and let him lick you" Hiccup said. Everyone was shocked, did he just.. The Hoffersons smiled, Hiccup was perfect for their daughter. Astrid, though sat back down and calmed down, then they continued to watch.

**Snotlout- Uh, excuse me.**

**Astrid- Stormfly!**

**Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crwod collectively winces**

All the vikings winced and flinched, thats gonna leave a mark. Night just chuckled. Toothles and the other dragons didnt care at all they just continued watching, well except for Hookfang and Meatlug of course.

**Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, dupimg the black sheep into their basket!**

All the vikings cheer again except for the other riders (Hiccup of course is an exception) same with the dragons. Even Night.

**Stoick- Thats thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

**The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.**

Astrid was smiling. Hiccup was chuckling at the expression of Snot, Tuff and Ruff.

**Hiccup- Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work paid off.**

Everyone agreed to this and nodded.

**Hiccup- And its a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the back of dragons, the whole world just got a whole lot bigger.**

Now all of the dragons and vikings were very intrigued on what happened next

_Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Next chapter will be fun i promise. So byeeeeee. Cya next Chap!_

**_NightFlight08 OUT!_**


	3. Hiccup and Toothless!

_Hey guys! Welcome back! Ok ok, we'll start. Geez, just wait... Alright there! Now lets start on where we left off!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

**Chapter 3**

**No one's POV**"

Alright everyone! Is everybody ready to start the next scene!" Night asked. All of the vikings nodded at her, she looked at the dragons, they also nodded with approval. "Alright then, let's start!"

**EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE- DAY****A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.**

"Woah" Fishlegs said. "Well i think this scene only consists of me and Toothless" Hiccup said "Yeah" Astrid said. Night nodded in agreement.

**Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS.**

"Nice suit you got there lad, I taught you well" Gobber said "Thx Gobber" Hiccup smiled. "Is that a mask?" Fishlegs asked. "Yeah I think it is" Hiccup answered him. "I bet his wearing a mask because he doesnt look good" Snotlout said while laughing, then Tuffnut joined in. Everyone glared at them except for Hiccup who had no comment for that remark. Night literally threw something at Snot and Tuff."Ow!" they both said. Night smirked.Then went back to watching.

**They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring manuevers with honded refinement, making them seem effortless.**

Everyone stared slack-jawed at the pair, they make it look so easy. Hiccup was smirking, Stoick was proud and Astrid was nodding in approvement.

**Hiccup- Yeah!**

**They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation.****Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

"Wow seeing it up close though, the suit is designed very well, Good job lad" Gobber said. "Thx" Hiccup said.

**Hiccup- What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another** **shot?**

**Toothless**** grumbles in protest**

"What are you gonna do son? If even Toothless protest, then it must be dangerous" Stoick asked curious. "I dont know Dad, but I think im gonna free fall" Hiccup stated. "WHAT?!" Stoick and Astrid shouted looking at him like he was crazy. But Hiccup just nodded casually.

**Hiccup- Toothless it'll be fine!**

**With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself form the saddle.**

"Yeah, im gonna free fall" Hiccup said. While Stoick and Astrid were worried for his well-being.

**Hiccup- Ready?**

**Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a sydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK " Stoick and Astrid shouted his name. "What im used to it, Ive been doing that since last week" Hiccup pointed out. That got them by surprised. "Alright lets just continue" Night said shushing them both down.

**Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS , unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING -- out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying!****Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together.**

All the vikings jaws dropped even Hiccup's, he didnt just make a suit he made a flight suit!. "Lad you amaze me to no end" Gobber said, still shocked at was he was seeing, same with Stoick and Astrid who was speechless. Night was chuckling softly in the background because of their reactions. Lets just say their reactions were priceless.

**They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart, then crossing paths again.**

"Wow" The twin's said. While Fishleg's mouth was open, because he didnt think this was possible. Snotlout was a bit jealous of his cousin, but he just did nothing. While Hiccup was smiling like an idiot. Astrid was impressed with Hiccup's flight suit, but that just made her crush on him even larger.

**Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.**

Toothless warbles proudly to himself for helping his rider fly better.

**Hiccup- This is amazing!**

**A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.**

**Hiccup- No longer amazing! Toothless!**

Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and the rest of the teens and vikings gripped their seats. The dragons were ready to pounce. Even Toothless.

**Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes manuevering. difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.**

**Hiccup- Oh no!**

**At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, the WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless's wings. He switches his prostethic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.**

All of them calmed down when they saw Hiccup was safe, they'll have to thank Toothless later. "You even upgraded your prostethic foot, Im impressed!" Gobber said. But Hiccup didnt answer, because he saw Astrid right on his side glaring at him for being a reckless idiot, same with his father and his dragon.

**Hiccup- That really came out of nowhere.****The blown up sea stacks collapses.**

Cue the laughters from the vikings and the grumbles from the dragons.

**Hiccup- We gotta work on your solo-gliding there, bud. That locked- up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue manuevers, eh?**

"After all that, you didnt thank Toothless for saving you?!" Astrid asked. Hiccup nervously scratched the back of his neck. Astrid cant help it, he looks too cute when he's nervous, that also means that she cant stay mad at him for so long.

**Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a vikimg braid.**

All their jaws dropped to the floor. Stoick was bewildered of his son's new look, Gobber looked surprised, Tuffnut was confused, Snotlout was jealous/enraged of why Hiccup was more good looking then him, Ruff and Astrid was starstrucked. "Why do you have a viking braid on Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs. "I dont know" Hiccup answered while Snotlout was laughing at why Hiccup has a braid on his hair. After one punch from Night, they all truned back to watch. By the way Astrid was blushing and when Hiccup saw it, he started blushing too.

**He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**

**Hiccup- Looks like we found another one, bud.**

"Another what?" Tuff asked. "A new land you muttonhead!" Night,Ruff and Astrid said together. They looked at eachother, smiled then shrugged.

**Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog.****Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.**

Some viking laugh at this.

**Hiccup- Oh what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?**

All the vikings laugh at this even Night. The dragons were laughing loudly too, while Toothless was looking bewildered, did his rider just call him big baby boo?. "Big Baby Boo? Seriously Cuz?" Snotlout said while laughing.

**Hiccup- Well...try this on!**

**Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.**

**Hiccup- Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up in all my heartfelt remorse?**

This caused the vikings,dragon and Night to laugh harder. As Hiccup sunk into his seat embarassed.

**Toothless simple stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.**

**Hiccup-Oh, come one you wouldnt hurt a**

**ONE-LEGGED~**

Everyone was still laughing, that they already had tears in their eyes, except Astrid and Stoick, they were laughing but they didnt have tears in their eyes.

**Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.**

**Hiccup- Your right! Your right! You win! You win!**

**WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.**

**Hiccup- He's down! And its ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter--URFFF**

**Toothless rests his head on Hiccup -- SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him.**

**Toothless then suddenly start grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face, covering him in slobber.**

**Hiccup- Gaaaaaagh!**

The viking kept on laughing at their antics.

**Hiccuo fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking of the viscous saliva.**

**Hiccup- You know that doesnt wash out!**Again everyone is laughing.

**Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself.**

All the dragons laugh.

**Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book.****He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with strips in every direction to acommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawing indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.**

'A map! What a good idea!' Hiccup thought. The vikings were shocked only a little bit though.

**Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick.****Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the maps outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**

**Hiccup- So what should we name it?****Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**

**Hiccup- "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

Cue the laughter from the vikings and dragons. "How can you say that without laughing?" Astrid asked. "I have no idea" Hiccup answered.

**Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

**Hiccup- Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in those rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

All the vikings shook their head sadly. They know that finding another night fury might be impossible.

**Hiccup- Wouldnt that be something?****So whaddya say? Just keep ****going?**

Now all the vikings were excited to see the next scene once again.

_Hai guys! Hope you enjoy this chap! Next chap will include Hiccstrid!! Who ship Hiccstrid? I definetly do!__Alright see you next chap!_

**_NightFlight08 OUT!_**


	4. Hiccstrid!

_Halo! Today this chapter is very special for all Hiccstrid Shippers out there! ( Im one of them). Cause today we are going to see or read whichever you prefer. Their reactions to that cute Hiccstrid moment in Httyd2 So lets go!_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!****Chapter 4****No one's POV**"Im so excited for this scene!" Night shouted gleefully. "Why?" some of the vikings asked her. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now lets start I dont want to wait anymore, this is one if my favorite scenes!" Night said. So they started the movie once again.

**Toothless's earplates suddenly SHOOTS UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH.****Hiccup turns to see ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly.**Then thats when the realization hit the vikings and the dragons, this was one of Night's favorites because this scene includes Hiccup and Astrid together. Then they all smiled. "Astrid, lass, whaddya track or chase Hiccup to that island? Did ya miss him already?" Gobber asked. While everyone cat-called and wolf-whistled. Except for 3 people. Hiccup and Astrid were blushing and Snotlout was a bit jealous. But he finally accepted the truth, that Astrid is Hiccup's girl not his.

**Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rocks, to slow down her landing.****Hiccup- Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?**"M'lady?" Stoick asked. "Uhm yeah, I only called her that once this week" Hiccup said nervously but didnt scratch the back of his neck. "Really? You called me m'lady 2 times, first you let it slip and next you called me that willingly" Astrid pointed out, while blushing. Stoick raised his eyebrow at his son. "Well it does suit you." he murmured quitely. "What was that?" Astrid asked. "I said the nickname suits you, m'lady" Hiccup said, a bit pink in the face. Stoick smiled at the statment then nudged Gobber. "Gobber I think my son just flirted with Astrid" he said wuitely so nobody could hear except for Gobber. Gobber chuckled then nodded. Astrid was blushing at the statement that Hiccup just said, 'Does it really suit me? Well yeah I do like it. Fine it does suit me' Astrid thought. While Night was fangirling at the background. Then the movie continued.

**Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.****Astrid- Winning races. What else?****The real question is... where have YOU been?****Hiccup- Avoiding my dad.**The whole village was wondering why Hiccup was avoiding his dad, weren't they getting along now?

**Astrid- Oh,no. What happened now?****Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them Toothless greets Stomfly, inciting a play fight.**"You too are dating alright, look how close you two are sitting" Snotlout poinred out while smiling teasingly at his cousin. Some of the vikings were shocked with this statement. "Wh-What?, Where did you get that from Snotlout?" Hiccup asked while blushing, shocked at what his cousin said. Astrid was blushing. "Its so obvious, cuz" Snotlout said while chuckling, then told Night to continue it.

**Hiccup- Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world, and I get...****He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**

**Hiccup-Son, we need to talk.**All the vikings and dragons burst into laughter. "I do not sound like that, Hiccup!" Stoick shouted bewildered. "Well atleast he improved his impersonation of you Stoick, didnt ya, lad?" Gobber asked while laughing and patting Stoick at the back. "Yup" Hiccup said while smiling. Astrid shook her head.

**Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup sloppy slouch.****Astrid- Not know, dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**That made the viking laugh harder. "Wha?, Astrid!" Hiccup whined looking at her. "What?" she said, looking innocent. Hiccup sighed in defeat, then suddenly out of nowhere, Astrid kisses his cheek. Everyone turned to them, while Night was fangirling once again. Hiccup looked a little confused, but Astrid just smiled at him. (Both of them, were blushing, pink).

**Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her expression of him.****Hiccup- Okay, first of all, I dont sound like that. What is this character? And second...what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?****Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.**Everyone was shocked, except for Night who was still fangirling. Hiccup just made Astrid laugh, on his own with no effort, whatsoever. But Astrid just smiled at their reactions. Hiccup was chuckling a bit. Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson realized that only Hiccup can make their daughter laugh with no effort, meaning Hiccup really is perfect for their daughter, cause its not easy trying to make Astrid laugh. Snotlout wasnt jealous anymore, instead he was happy for his cousin. After that, the movie continued...

**Hiccup- A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes...****Your the pride of Berk, son, and I couldnt be prouder.****Astrid- Aw, thanks, Dad. Im pretty impressed of myself, too.**

Cue the laughter.

**Hiccup- WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?****Astrid- You just did.****She laughs, playfully.**The vikings were still in shocked, they've never seen Astrid this playful before. "Who is she? And what has she done with Astrid?" Ruff asked bewildered. Night shrugged, then continued the movie.

**Hiccup- Okay...just...****(holding her arms, mock-STERN)****Hiccup- Hold still. Its very serious.**"Woah, Hiccup telling Astrid to be serious, thats new." Ruff said. All the vikings nodded. Except for Hiccup and Astrid. (I think we all know why).

**She giggles, trying to hold a straigh face.**"She's even giggling, I have never heard Astrid, giggle before!" Tuff said.

**Hiccup- You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--****Astrid straightens, her face brightening.****Astrid- TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**All the vikings were shock, Stoick and Gobber were nodding their heads in approval, Astrid was happy for be boy-- I mean bestfriend (In the future they, are), Hiccup was worried and shocked at the same time.

**She jumps to her feet, beaming.****Astrid- Hiccup, Thats amazing!****And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laugh as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.****Hiccup- You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive.**All the vikings chuckled. "Seriously?" Astrid asked. "What?" Hiccup said looking innocent, just like what Astrid was doing awhile ago. All the vikings saw this then laughed even Night. Astrid (just like Hiccup) sighed in defeat.

**They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly.****Hiccup- Yeah, so... this is what Im dealing with.**"Awkward" Snotlout sing-songed teasingly.

**Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.**"She's even dusting him off!" yelled the twins

**Astrid- What did you tell him?****Hiccup- I didnt. By the time he turned around, I was gone.****Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.****Astrid- Well its a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure,****and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**Astrid frowned, was she trying ti make him feel worse.

**She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her.****Hiccup- Its not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... thats his thing.**Stoick sighed.

**Astrid- I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**Stoick and Astrid nods. While Hiccup was shaking his head.

**Hiccup shakes his head.****Hiccup- Im not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But...****He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.****Hiccup- Im still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so what does that make me?**Stoick looked sad, he had to mention Valka. Gobber and Spitelout comforted him. While the other teens were looking at Hiccup with sympathy. Astrid was shocked, she knew Hiccup was insecure but not this insecure.

**He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his as she speaks.**"And now you're even braiding his hair?!" Ruff yelled, shocked. "Well that kinda explains the other braid that was on Hiccup hair, meaning Astrid braided that one too." Fishlegs explained.

**Astrid- What you're searching for... isnt out there, Hiccup.****She places a hand on his chest****Astrid- Its in here.**"Cheesy" Tuff said. Astrid glared at him. "Well atleast she's good at giving pep-talks, Gobber though not so much" Hiccup said casually. Astrid smiled at him. "Hey!" Gobber said.

**Astrid- Maybe you just don't see it yet.****She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless's slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.**Some of the viking were teasing them. And some of the other vikings, were grimacing at the sight of the Night Fury's slobber in Astrid's mouth. Hiccup and Astrid were blushing a bit.

**Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.****Hiccup- Maybe, but you know... there is something out there.****Astrid- Hiccup...****He turn her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a mist valley.**"Alright, break time!" Night shouted. As she signaled the vikings to follow her to the Break time lounge.

_Hai guys! Well hope you like this chapter especially tbe Hiccstrid shippers. So next chapter they will be on a break. So cya!_**_NightFlight 08 OUT!_**


	5. Break Time!

_Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't publish a new chapter, sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you liked the Hiccstrid chapter! I read the last chapter, because I forgot and at the end it said that its well... break time. So lets go! I wont keep you waiting or annoy you with my rambling._

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

**Chapter 5**

**No**** One's POV**

Everyone followed Night to the Break time lounge. When they arrived, they were amazed by what they saw. "Alright! Listen up people!" Night shouted. Everyone turned to listen. Night explained every modern thing in the room/lounge whatever you want to call it. After that, Night left them so they can do what they want to do. Everyone started talking immediately.

**Astrid's POV**

I instantly went to Hiccup and said "We need to talk". "Uhm ok" he said still blushing. He's cute when he blushes. Agh! Stop it Astrid!. "C'mon then" I said. We went to a private spot where there were no one else but us. "Ok.. so about what Night showed us earlier" I said awkwardly. "Uh yeah" he said in the same tone as mine. After that we started to talk about it, but when it finally came to the part where he said that he atleast can finally get me to stop doing things to protect him, cause now he'll be the one protecting me. I got mad at that and shouted at him that I can take care of myself. After that we started arguing, until finally we agreed that we are not going to talk to eacother. Hiccup left the spot, when he was out of sight I started crying a little bit. Then my parents saw me, when I told them what happened, they instantly got mad and regretted to think that he was perfecf for me. When we went back to where everyone was, my parents were fuming and they wanted to find Hiccup to 'teach him a lesson'. But when they finally found him he was with Stoick, so technically they cant 'teach him a lesson' which kinda relieved me.

**Hiccup's POV**

Oh my Thor! That sounded so wrong! Why didnt I just say, that I can now also protect her! Stupid Hiccup! You need to work on your wording! Great, her parents are looking at me like they want to kill me or something, and to think I thought I was making a good impression. I told my dad everything, I was surprised that he wasnt mad at me instead he told me that the same thing happened with him and my mom when they were talking about their feelings. I was relieved of course, but I just stayed with my dad the whole time so that her parents cant 'teach me a lesson'. My father was happy to stick by my side. 'Perks of being the chief's son', I thought. I also noticed that the gang were looking between me and Astrid, probably wondering what happened.

**Night's POV**

It wasnt supposed to be like this! They were supposed to end up together! Gods, Hiccup, he really has to learn how to say things in the right way.! Now I have to fix this! That means after this movie, we're watching the last one. Where they finally get married in the end. 'This is gonna be a tough one' I thought frustrated. But I went out of my room and went to the lounge.

**No One's POV**

"Ok, everyone!" Night shouted, "We're going back now! I've also changed the seating arrangement." she continued. "Hiccup you will be sitting next your father and Astrid you will sit beside your parents, your dragons will also be beside you! Now lets go!"

shs finished. Everyone was wondering why she separated Hiccup and Astrid (except for the one's who know the reason of course). They seated in their seats and continued watching the next scene...

_I am so sorry again! For not posting for so long! School just got the best of me!_

_Ill try to make time to post chapters on this story! Enjoy reading!_

**_NIGHTFLIGHT OUT!_**


End file.
